La ambición del destino
by Kaiserelle
Summary: El destino es alguien cruel, da igual lo que hagas con tal de ser feliz, él lo arrebata todo. Nuestro origen se remonta a una muerte causada por este extraño poder. Venir y acercaros jóvenes eclipsari, os contaré la historia de dos avatares que lucharon contra el destino.


_**La ambición del destino**_

Alguien dijo una vez _"No aprecias lo que tienes, hasta que lo pierdes."_ Cuánta razón tenía en esas nueve palabras. Lo que os contaré es tan real como el aire que respiramos. Aprender de este hecho, vosotros sois jóvenes y aún tenéis una larga vida por delante.

Por más que los ancianos la considerasen su avatar, ella no nació en el seno de los Solari. No, ella nació en la tribu de los Rakkor, guerreros que únicamente viven por y para la batalla. Protectora y fuerte como la que más, audaz y con el mejor de los corazones. Fiera en la batalla, la guardiana de los recaídos, como un animal que defiende a los suyos. Leona fue el nombre que le otorgaron.

Criada en la fragua del combate, entrenada para matar, tal era su cometido que se decía que su cabello rojizo era el fuego de la guerra. Ella era fiel a su tribu, pero era débil en su interior. No era la debilidad física su talón de Aquiles, sino la psicológica. Un pensamiento, pues ella siempre creía que la fuerza de un soldado residía en la capacidad de defender y proteger. A diferencia de su fiel amigo Pantheon.

Sin embargo, todo cambió cuando llegó el Rito de Kor, una ceremonia donde dos adolescentes rakkoranos se enfrentan a muerte por el mero hecho de llevar un arma-reliquia. Leona se negó a matar a su contrincante, desafió aquella tribu que en antaño quiso. Debido a esto, la condenaron a muerte, pero en el último segundo una gran explosión solar bañó todo el monte. Cuando ésta se disipó, Leona estaba ilesa, pero los demás estaban inconscientes.

Tras este acontecimiento, los Solari aclamaron inmediatamente a Leona y exigieron que se condonase su sentencia. La joven guerrera se puso la armadura de los Solari, portó el escudo y la espada del padre de los Targon, el primer hijo del Sol. La ayudaron con sus habilidades solares, la inculcaron y la enseñaron. Fue aquí donde conoció a la única persona que sería capaz de romper su inquebrantable defensa, una joven marginada simplemente por su curiosidad. Una joven cuyo nombre se decía que era una maldición. Esta joven se llamaba Diana.

Diana nació en el seno de los adoradores del sol, más por su naturaleza curiosa fue apartada de los suyos. Ella siempre encontró el consuelo en el cielo nocturno, lo que hizo que se cuestionara el dominio del Sol sobre el mundo. Esto llevo a los ancianos a que la escarmentaran, siendo cada castigo peor que el anterior, daba igual las cicatrices que adornaran su pálido cuerpo, ella no se rendiría hasta que la escucharan.

Y con el paso del tiempo, encontró la prueba de lo que tanto tiempo llevaba buscando. Una prueba de que el pueblo Lunari había existido, antes de ser traicionados por sus hermanos. Cuando quiso enseñárselo a sus líderes, demostrarles que estaban equivocados, éstos la condenaron a muerte. En el último momento, la Luna le dio todo su poder, logrando salvarse y matando a sus verdugos.

Como veis, ambas comparten la misma historia. Apartadas de los suyos por ser diferentes, condenadas a muerte y salvadas por los astros en el último segundo, convirtiéndose en sus avatares. Todos decían que llegaría el día en el que una de las dos debía de morir a manos de la otra, pero sus corazones decían lo contrario. Diana huía de Leona, pues no quería matar a su única y verdadera amiga. Leona quería proteger a Diana a toda costa, pues entendió los motivos de su crimen. La amistad de ambas era más importante que una simple profecía. Habían encontrado consuelo en la otra, alguien a quien confiar sus secretos y quien apoyaba sus decisiones.

Lamentablemente, el destino es muy caprichoso. Da igual lo mucho que desees, no permitirá que le ganes. Él es quien escribe tu futuro, tú no eres quien para cambiarlo, independientemente de que seas la hija de un dios. ¿Habéis sentido alguna vez cómo aquello que más amáis os es arrebatado vilmente? ¿Aquello por lo que luchasteis hasta vuestro último aliento, con tal de tenerlo a vuestro lado? Es esto mismo lo que el destino siempre aparta. Cuanto más lo queráis, más deseo tendrá de quitároslo, y por lo tanto más daño os hará.

Pero volvamos con nuestra lección histórica. Por aquel entonces, Leona logró recuperar la confianza entre sus compañeros rakkoranos. Pantheon nunca dejó de creer en ella por más que tuvieran opiniones diferentes, ambos guerreros sabían que el otro lo apoyaría hasta el final.

Eso quedó más que demostrado el día en el que los nuevos ancianos solari decidieron romper los mandatos de la avatar solar. Un fiel seguidor del amanecer radiante la avisó, la traición había vuelto a caer con todo su peso sobre Targon. Leona y Pantheon, quien lideraba el ejército de los Rakkor; se enfrentaron a los fieles seguidores del viejo consejo Solari. Sólo una pequeña parte de los Solari seguían fielmente al avatar en lugar de a los ancianos. Fue la mayor matanza desde la extinción de los Lunari.

El motivo era muy simple, los ancianos rompieron la orden que Leona les hizo jurar el día que el templo fue reconstruido, no acabar con la última de los adoradores lunares. De no ser por el joven que la avisó a tiempo, nadie se habría enterado de lo sucedido. Así pues, los Solari de hierro lucharon contra los fieros guerreros que una vez estaban a su servicio. Abriéndose paso entre sangre y metal, Leona y Pantheon llegaron a lo alto del templo solar.

La campeona podía sentir la ira del Sol, y deseaba con todo su corazón que no hubieran usado la Sala del Amanecer. Más y más guerreros se interpusieron en su camino, pero la guerrera siguió adelante. Daba igual las heridas que recibiera, la sangre que emanara de ellas o las fuerzas que gastara con cada movimiento, se negaba a caer sin cumplir su objetivo. Pero no pudo evitar el golpe emocional al ver cómo la luz solar salía bajo la puerta de la Sala del Amanecer.

Desde el primer día que la vio, Leona supo que esta sala sería una auténtica tortura para Diana. Era una sala donde sólo la muerte salía victoriosa. Según decían los ancianos, lo habían construido únicamente para ella, pues si eras un fiel seguidor del Sol no deberías tener problemas al ser bañado por su luz divina. Pero si estabas acostumbrado a vivir al amparo de la noche, guiado por la luz plateada de la Luna, sería tu mayor enemigo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, rompió la entrada, encontrándose cómo el consejo observaba el cuerpo de su querida amiga ardiendo bajo la luz naranja. Esta habitación carecía de techo o algo que hiciera sombra, por lo que la luz del Sol entraba con todo su esplendor, concentrándose en aquel enorme cristal que la amplificaba. Los rayos caían como serpientes ardientes sobre el cuerpo maniatado de Diana, quien incluso con los ojos cerrados sentía cómo se les quemaba por dentro. Los ancianos intentaron detener a la campeona, pero Pantheon y los demás guerreros se encargaron de que eso no fuera así. Leona cargó contra el cristal, lo golpeó varias veces con su escudo y espada, hasta romperlo en mil pedazos.

Cortó las ataduras de su amiga, cayendo ésta al suelo. El cuerpo de la lunari era una imagen imborrable para todos. Las lágrimas salían desbordadas de los ojos de Leona, pues una vez más había llegado tarde, rompiendo otra vez su promesa de protegerla a toda costa. La primera fue cuando la condenaron a muerte, antes de que se convirtiera en el avatar lunar. Ahora ella había pagado el precio, simplemente por no estar a su lado. El cuerpo de Diana estaba prácticamente carbonizado, la sangre salía hirviendo de la piel derretida y llena de ampollas, sus ojos cegados y con el líquido carmesí de éstos recorriendo su rostro. Su larga cabellera blanca no era más que cenizas. Todo por culpa de una religión.

Pantheon se quitó su capa, ayudó a su amiga a envolver el cuerpo de la Lunari, quien gemía del dolor provocado por su carne viva. Los rakkoranos clavaron sus escudos en el suelo, los colocaron a su alrededor de tal forma que no dejaran que ni un sólo ápice de luz tocara el cuerpo de la joven, que fuera sólo la sombra quien la tocase. Todo intento por impedir más dolor para ella era insuficiente. Leona seguía llorando, Diana no respondía a sus llamados, sólo gemía del sufrimiento causado por los ancianos. Pantheon ordenó que buscaran al médico más cercano, uno que pudiera ayudarla.

Pero habían tardado demasiado. Esas quemaduras eran demasiado profundas, ya no se diferenciaba la sangre de Diana de los Solari de Hierro en la capa de Pantheon. La marca lunar no era más que una cicatriz blanca en la carne abrasada. Tenía razón en lo que decían sus palabras, la luz del sol sólo quema y ciega.

\- Lo siento Diana. - decía entre sollozos. - Lo siento. He vuelto a fracasar. -

Aguantando el dolor, la joven tanteaba con su mano enrojecida el aire, hasta encontrar el rostro de Leona. Podría estar ciega, pero su tacto, aunque le causase dolencia; le permitía ver su rostro. Las lágrimas avivaban más su calvario, pues no dejaban de ser sal que abría más la herida, pero sabía que su final estaba cerca. No saldría de esta, ni la Luna pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

\- Protege...- incluso el aire le carcomía por el interior. - a los míos...- cada palabra era un sobreesfuerzo para ella. - eclipsari. -

La mano cayó al suelo con peso muerto, la llama de su vida se había apagado. El sol se ocultó tras las nubes, todo el lugar se sumió en las sombras. Los guerreros Rakkor se quitaron los yelmos y los colocaron en su pecho, como muestra de respeto por la joven caída. Pantheon musitó unas palabras, las que solían decir para que un fallecido tuviera suerte en su otra vida.

El dolor de Leona no es algo desconocido. Todos hemos sentido ese sufrimiento en el pecho al ver morir a alguien cercano a nosotros, ese corazón que se hunde en la más pura tristeza, ese nudo en la garganta que nos impide respirar cuando nuestras lágrimas son ríos en nuestros rostros, esos ojos que nos arden por ver esas trágicas imágenes que nos marcaran para siempre. Una persona sabia dijo una vez _"Nunca pensé que en la felicidad existiera tanta tristeza"_

¿Acaso aquello era mentira? Leona había pasado los mejores momentos de su vida con Diana. Las veces que se había escapado con ella al claro, escuchando como cantaba bajo la luz de la luna; los encuentros en la biblioteca donde le enseñaba las estrellas que nunca se dejaban ver de día; los entrenamientos donde se aseguraba que Diana podría aguantar los castigos de mañana. Las sonrisas, los abrazos, las risas y la paz que existía entre ellas. Aquello jamás se volvería a repetir.

 _\- ¿Ese trágico día fue el comienzo de los eclipsari, Anciana Anoel?_

Buena pregunta joven. El origen de nuestro clan está forjado en la traición, la sangre y el dolor. Nuestra tribu adora a ambos dioses, es fuerte porque somos hijos de rakkoranos. No hay diferencias entre nosotros, nuestra fuerza reside en nuestra defensa, no hay castigo para aquel que siga a otro dios. No seguimos fielmente una creencia y masacramos públicamente a aquellos que no la acepten, no usamos artefactos de tortura ni los creamos en nombre de nuestras deidades. Ésa es la diferencia que existe entre los Eclipsari y los viejos Solari.

Lamentablemente, para que todo esto se llevara a cabo, fue necesaria la muerte de la última Lunari.

* * *

 _ **No le preguntes al Sol por qué ella se alza.**_

 _ **No le preguntes a la Luna por qué él se esconde.**_

 _ **Pues cuando ambos amantes se juntan,**_

 _ **Es ahí en lo alto del firmamento,**_

 _ **Donde ambos muestran ese poder que tanto ocultan.**_

 _ **Esto fue entregado por ellos a sus hijos,**_

 _ **Quienes sin ningún remordimiento**_

 _ **Lo usan contra quienes son sus enemigos.**_

 _ **La luz del Sol los guía en la ceguera.**_

 _ **La luz de la Luna los acompaña en la oscuridad.**_

 _ **Ambos padres cuidan a los Eclipsari,**_

 _ **Quienes reviven a los antiguos Lunari,**_

 _ **Y desprecian a los viejos Solari.**_

 _ **La noche es eterna,**_

 _ **El amanecer ha llegado,**_

 _ **Es el eclipse quien reina, alzado.**_

* * *

 **Mi teoría es que Leona y Diana fueron amigas en su juventud, Leona siempre quiere proteger, y de ser esta teoría cierta, ¿fracasaría en su intento de salvar a su única amiga de un pueblo cegado por la religión? Este fic es una de las dos caras de la moneda. Yo creo que Diana por mucho que quiera rehacer la religión lunar, no podría sola contra los Solari, y éstos no cesarían en eliminarla.**

 **Otra idea que se me ocurrió fue, ¿Qué pasaría si Leona cambiara la doctrina de los Solari? ¿Si Diana lograra rehacer a los Lunari? ¿Coexistirían ambas religiones? Yo creo que sí, pero a un precio muy alto. Pues en todo esto me basé para hacer esta historia que espero que os haya gustado.**

 **PD: ¿has reconocido a la anciana que te relata la historia?**

 **PD2: Este one-shot está escrito antes de los cambios de lore de los personajes.**

 **Kaiserelle**


End file.
